This invention relates to a dual thermos container and more particularly to a food carrier which presents to the user the ability to separately store dual liquids while providing access to utensils, condiments, napkins and the like in an associated storage compartment.
The general use of multiple thermos bottles in a side-by-side or over/under configuration is known. Although assumably effective in their operation, such devices do not provide the user the ability to securely fasten the containers in an over/under relationship while providing the ability to store therein separate utensils, napkins, condiments, etc. Furthermore, in combination with the above it is desirable to provide to the user dual vessels to store the liquids therein.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to address the above needs and thus to provide a food carrier with two separated thermos bottles while providing access to a bowl, cup and utensils stored in a separate compartment.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide a food carrier, as aforesaid, which has separated liquid thermos bottles in an over/under position for the storage of hot and/or cold liquids therein.
Another object of this invention is to provide a food carrier, as aforesaid, which has an associated storage compartment for the transport of napkins, condiments, utensils or the like therein.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a food carrier, as aforesaid, which presents dual liquid vessels for the contents of the dual thermos therein.
Another object of this invention is to provide latching apparatus for securely fastening the thermos bottles in a separated over/under relationship for maintaining the temperatures of the separated liquids.
A further object of this invention is to provide a food carrier, as aforesaid, which can be used with either one or two thermoses while presenting the same accompanying advantages and results.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.